Segaris Ragu
by Celestia Horlenden
Summary: Sima Zhao/Wang Yuanji "adalah segaris ragumu pada cintaku,"


**Segaris Ragu**

Sima Zhao/Wang Yuanji─"adalah segaris ragumu pada cintaku,"

 **D** ynasty **W** arriors; **K** oei

 **S** egaris **R** agu; **C** elestia **H** orlenden

 **W** arn: OOC Character(s); dilemma!Yuanji; wise!Zhao

* * *

;

Wang Yuanji sangat mencintai Sima Zhao; dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya. Sungguh, walaupun Sima Zhao benar bukan lelaki tipenya, ia akan tetap terus mencintai lelaki itu.

Sima Zhao yang notabenenya memiliki sifat kontradiksi terhadap sifat sang istri, Wang Yuanji, tidak membuatnya ragu kepada cinta yang telah diberikan selama ini. Namun, baru-baru ini Wang Yuanji sering berpikir dalam lamunannya. Ia terlalu memikirkan apa arti cinta sebenarnya: dalam artian yang hakiki.

Akhir-akhir ini, Wang Yuanji nyaris mengabaikan sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya lantaran memikirkan pertanyaan konyol yang terus menghantui pikirnya beberapa waktu belakangan. Ia sadar, sekiranya adalah pertanyaan konyol yang menggelayuti pikirnya. Tapi mengapa─mengapa ia amat ingin mengetahui jawabannya itu?

Wang Yuanji nyaris saja menjadi sinting lantaran terus melamuni pertanyaan konyol yang nihil jawaban. Namun, Sima Zhao datang dalam waktu yang tepat. Ia membuyarkan Wang Yuanji dari lamunannya.

"Yuanji," Sima Zhao memanggilnya dengan santai. "aku mencarimu sejak tadi, tahu. Ternyata kau ada di Taman Utara." Sima Zhao sukses memecahkan lamunan sang istri. Ia tersenyum lebar kepadanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wang Yuanji yang sedang menghimpun kesadarannya menoleh dengan tatap hampa. Wajahnya tidak mengukir senyum satu derajatpun yang akhirnya membuat Sima Zhao risau. "Ada apa, Tuanku?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Zhao, atau kalau kau mau, panggil aku Zishang. Aku ini kan suamimu," Sima Zhao menghela napasnya. "omong-omong, Yuanji, kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini sering melamun dan wajahmu selalu hampa. Itu membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?"

Wang Yuanji terkekeh kecil. Segaris senyum simpul tersemat di wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menatap wajah Sima Zhao yang khawatir terhadap dirinya. Netra api milik Wang Yuanji saling bertemu dengan netra kakao milik Sima Zhao. Wang Yuanji menghela napas berat.

"Aku─" suaranya bergetar, ia menyurutkan niatnya dalam sukma. "─aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Zishang."

Kembali, Wang Yuanji menebarkan senyum simpul semunya. Namun sayangnya, Sima Zhao tidak dapat dibohongi begitu saja. Yah, walau tampangnya seperti orang bodoh, namun lelaki itu paling mengerti isi hati sang istri.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Yuanji. Katakan saja padaku. Kita 'kan sudah bersama beratahun-tahun. Mana mungkin aku tidak paham dirimu." Sima Zhao menepuk pundak Wang Yuanji. Ia mengukir senyum lebar dengan deretan gigi putih yang rapi untuk menghibur sang istri.

Sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari seorang Wang Yuanji tatkala Sima Zhao menghiburnya. Lelaki itu memang betul adalah pelipur laranya. Wang Yuanji kembali tersenyum─tidak, kali ini adalah senyum nyata miliknya.

Wanita itu kembali menatap Sima Zhao dengan intens. "Zishang, menurutmu, cinta itu apa?"

Sima Zhao hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang ditolantarkan sang istri. Ia menatap kepadanya dengan wajah heran. "Yuanji, kanapa kau tiba-tiba─" ia berdehem, sok keren di hadapan istrinya. "cinta itu rumit, kalau boleh dikata. Pun bisa kau sederhanakan, tergantung persepsi masing-masing. Namun menurutku, cinta itu ketika kau menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus dan segenap hatimu serta menginginkan untuk melindunginya walaupun nyawa adalah taruhannya."

Wang Yuanji agak kaget mendengar jawaban dari seorang Sima Zhao. Hei! Sima Zhao, loh. Namun, ia tidak meragukan tiap kata yang lolos dari mulutnya. Karena Wang Yuanji yakin Sima Zhao memang benar; cinta itu rumit namun bisa disederhanakan.

"Zishang, apa kau─ugh, mencintaiku? Maksudku─aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau, eh," Wang Yuanji menggantungkan kalimatnya di langit. Ia hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berharap Sima Zhao tidak marah mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya. "Zishang, maaf─"

Akan tetapi Sima Zhao tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Ia justru langsung mendekap Wang Yuanji dengan erat; seakan-akan tak ada lagi ruang yang membatasi mereka; seakan-akan dunia hanya milik berdua; seakan-akan tak ada lagi waktu yang memisahkan mereka.

"adalah segaris ragumu pada cintaku," Sima Zhao masih mendekap sang istri. Wang Yuanji menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya yang kecil tenggelam dalam hangatnya dada Sima Zhao. "ya 'kan, Yuanji?"

Wang Yuanji tidak menggubris pertanyaan suaminya. Ia masih ingin memeluk Sima Zhao bahkan sampai dunia berakhirpun. Mungkin memang, dada Sima Zhao yang bidang dan hangat membuatnya tak ingin lepas. Tapi ia tak ingin lepas dari seorang Sima Zhao.

"Ternyata... selama ini aku salah. Selama ini aku meragukan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Walaupun hanya segaris ragu saja, aku meragukannya." Wang Yuanji akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sima Zhao seraya tersenyum simpul. "aku pernah berpikir sekiranya aku tak pantas mendampingimu. Akupun sering ragu pada diriku sendiri namun anehnya, tidak kepadamu. Tapi kali ini aku meragukan ketulusanmu. Maafkan aku, Zishang."

Ia kira, Sima Zhao akan memarahinya; menganggap rendah dirinya atau lainnya. Namun, Wang Yuanji salah. Justru lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, kembali tersenyum tanpa lelah hanya untuk menghiburnya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Yuanji. Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu menjagamu, bahkan sampai aku mati. Dan yang kau perlu lakukan saat ini adalah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Oke?"

Wang Yuanji mengangguk perlahan. Sebuah senyum menggantung pada wajahnya yang pucat. Sekali lagi, Wang Yuanji tersenyum nyata.

"Zishang, kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu selama ini dan segaris ragu itu telah hilang dari diriku."

;

* * *

 **endnote.** maafkan ke-angst an saya. err entah kenapa saya disini membayangkan Wang Yuanji yang lagi dilema sama Sima Zhao lol. Konflik batin, sih haha. Tapi mereka punya _healthy_ _marriage_ , kok.


End file.
